


Yoongi Shouldn't Know

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Seokjin, Bottom Yoongi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, im a horrible writer and I got lazy and forgot to make them slap on condoms okay?!?!, literally in my notebook I wrote down hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA under plot, my first actual smut really I'm cruibggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi has a habit of stumbling onto private situations... Granted, most of them aren't usually this hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoongi Shouldn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in Whalien 52* This be my first actual smut thing. What life is? *eats a brick for dinner* don't look for mistakes because I'm sure you'll be able to find plenty. Who am I kidding, this entire work is a mistake!

Min Yoongi isn't sure being at the wrong place at the wrong time is necessarily a talent, but if it is he'd be the best at it. Throughout his life he's walked into numerous fights, a few orgys, and one particularly traumatic scene: his parents performing sexual acts on each other.

So it's no surprise, then, when he catches two people fucking in their room. What is surprising is the people who are doing it.

▪️▫️▪️  
"I want to go out!" Cries Jimin from his position on the floor. It's a lazy day with the band, so everyone's lying around randomly in various forms of undress.

"Yeah I'm bored! Let's go see a movie!" Taehyung cries out excitedly before widening his eyes pleadingly at Seokjin. "Hyung?" The eldest bites his lip, pretending to think about it.

"Go on get out of here you brats!" He finally says in a teasing tone. Hoots of joy sound around the room as Tae, Jimin, and Hoseok spring up and run to their rooms to get ready. Namjoon isn't near as graceful, and he manages to knock his cup of water to the ground in his haste. Jungkook giggles cutely from his seat next to Seokjin while Yoongi just rolls his eyes at the clumsy giant.

"I'll clean it up." With that Namjoon sulks off to get a towel. Seokjin shakes his head with a smile on his face. 

"I'll stay here, I don't feel like going anywhere today." Jungkook states and Seokjin nods in agreement. Yoongi is already dressed because he was too lazy to change into something comfortable like the others had. All he needed was something to slightly obscure his face, which he would get when everyone is ready to leave.

A few minutes later and everyone is heading out the door, each boy wearing some kind of hat.

"Be safe!" Seokjin calls to the group of rowdy boys.

"Okay we will Seokjin-hyung." Namjoon promises, and they all barrel out the door with an exception to Yoongi, who waits behind the group to shut the door after himself.

Management frowns on them going out alone, but they never listen. Everyone piles into the car yelling and arguing about who will sit where. Yoongi just tunes them out opting to just wait until everyone is settled. He loves these boys like brothers, which meant that at times he finds them extremely annoying. Like now.

He reaches into his back pocket, hoping to play a few games on his phone while they bicker, but feels nothing.

"I'll be right back." He receives an acknowledgment from Jimin, who has managed to stick the shotgun seat. Yoongi walks back up the driveway (he doesn't believe in running).

The door isn't locked, which surprises the small man, considering Seokjin always locks the door. His phone is charging in the room he shares with Seokjin, so he heads there. If Yoongi wasn't a completely oblivious human being, he may have noticed the warning signs. He may have noticed the fact that Seokjin and Jungkook were no longer in the living room. He may have noticed the slight noises coming from his room as he got closer to the door, but this was Yoongi. Sweet, oblivious Yoongi.

Yoongi's mind shuts down as he takes in the sight in front of him. Seokjin pressed against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around Jungkook's waist, whose hand is gripping a fistful of the elders hair, pulling his head backwards. Seokjin is only wearing a shirt, and Jungkook is without one.

Yoongi stands frozen at the door, and neither of the other two have noticed him yet. A small section of his brain screams at him to slowly close the door and forget about his phone, which he would've done if his body wasn't in shock. Another part just wants to sit back and watch the show because this is something straight out of his wet dreams.

The moment Seokjin notices the paralyzed figure in the doorway is the moment Jungkook decides to stick a slick finger up his ass.

"Yoongi!" It's meant to be a surprised exclamation, but instead it is a full blown pornstar style moan. Jungkook's and Yoongi's dicks twitch in their pants. Jungkook had always had a thing for the mint-haired rapper, so the thought of him fucking Seokjin was a huge turn on. Yoongi is just thankful that he's wearing a sweater that covers his crotch.

The entire atmosphere shifts as Seokjin scrambles to be put down.

"Jinnie-hyung what's wrong?" That's when Jungkook turns around, seeing for himself.

"That was hot." Yoongi blurts out without meaning to, and he instantly feels blood rush to his cheeks when he realizes he's said it out loud.

"You thought it was hot?" Jungkook asks with an unreadable expression, his eyes skimming over the small mans frame. Yoongi feels exposed under the younger's gaze, and his hands fumble around with the hems of his sleeves. His heart hammers in his chest, and he feels that if his face gets any hotter it will melt right off the bone. With his eyes attached to the ground he nods, not trusting that any words would come out if he tries to speak.

"Good." Yoongi glances up in surprise at the lust-filled tone, and the predatory stare Jungkook is pinning him down with sends soft tremors throughout his entire body.

"Go tell the boys you decided to stay here and come right back." It is an order and Yoongi has no problems following it.

▫️▪️▫️

"Kookie what's happening?" A now dressed Seokjin implores to a still shirtless Jungkook.

"Take your clothes back off hyung." He answers and Seokjin's eyes widen at the meaning.

"A threesome?" He says, beginning to re-strip. 

"Mhm."

"How do you know he'll want to?" Seokjin, like Jungkook, has always found Yoongi attractive.

"He will. Lay on the bed hyung." The eldest does as he's told, and Jungkook crawls up the boy's body, planting miscellaneous kisses on his way up.

"How would you-" a soft nip on the boys protruding collarbone "feel-" a harsh suck on the side of his neck that has Seokjin arching up into the younger boys skilled touch "about being fucked by Yoongi?" Jungkook whispered into his ear and Seokjin moans loudly, causing Jungkook to smirk.

They are alerted that Yoongi is back by a loud "Fuck."

▪️▫️▪️  
Jungkook walks over to his nervous hyung and grabs his slim waist, pulling him forward until they are mere centimeters apart.

"Do you want this?" Jungkook looks down into Yoongi's eyes as he looks up through his eyelashes.

"Yes." He answers, and it is like the final signature on an invisible contract. Jungkook kisses his lips greedily, pushing his hips forward until they connect with Yoongi's, causing the man to groan. Yoongi clutches onto Jungkook's bare arms when he pulls away, already missing his lips.

"Yoongi, I want you to fuck Jin-hyung. Then I'll fuck you." A moan comes from the bed and Yoongi finally notices Seokjin, who is naked and fingering himself. Yoongi's pretty sure his heart stops beating for a second, but it starts again on overdrive. 

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Jungkook moves back to the bed to sit by Seokjin and Yoongi follows numbly, not able to tear his eyes off his hyung.

"Start whenever you want, I'll just watch for now." Yoongi has no idea when the precious Golden maknae had gotten so dominant, but he'd be lying if he ever said it failed to make his dick hard.

Yoongi climbs on top of Seokjin, hovering inches above his angelic, chipmunk-like face. His hyungs eyes flutter open and he sends Yoongi a sheepish smile, which the mint-haired boy returns. Their kiss was nice, slow, and sweet. Yoongi doesn't know why but it reminds him of lollipops, and he never wants to reach that last dreaded lick that that wretched owl always asks about.

Yoongi groans sadly when Seokjin breaks away, but when he looks into his eyes he sees need. Need and lust.

"Fuck me Yoongi." Those words are all it takes for Yoongi to start throwing his clothes unceremoniously across the room. Seokjin wraps a lube-slicked hand around the other boys cock and Yoongi starts to kiss on his broad shoulders. 

"God, you're gorgeous." Seokjin says, smiling at the pink that runs through Yoongi's cheeks at the compliment.

Yoongi leans down to capture Seokjin's lips in a heated kiss, swallowing the gasp the older makes as Yoongi enters him. Seokjin immediately throws his legs over his hips and pushes him in deeper, rolling his hips in a circle. Yoongi clenches his teeth at the friction he feels, lightly biting down on Seokjin's lip by accident. Seokjin arches his back and moans in pleasure.

The pace Yoongi set has Seokjin squirming underneath him, fingernails leaving curved indentations on Yoongi's milky white back. It's not that he's going particularly fast, but everything he pulled out he would push back in with enough force to send Seokjin bouncing up the bed, brushing his prostate each time.

Suddenly Jungkook was pulling Yoongi's face up into a kiss that made him lightheaded, and the maknae reaches between them to stroke Seokjin's dick in time with the thrusts.

"Does Yoongi's dick feel good Jinnie-hyung?" It was asked almost sweetly, and Yoongi wonders if this is even the same boy who he used to babysit and watch cartoons with.

"Y-yes." Seokjin answers, and Yoongi catches a glimpse of his blissed-out face before Jungkook's lips are back on his.

Several minutes later the room is filled with Seokjin's moans as he came and Jungkook tells Yoongi to pull out and crawl onto his hands and knees beside a panting Seokjin.

Yoongi watches Jungkook from the corner of his eye, and he has to admit that he is nervous. He'd had his fair share of dick, but never something so big. Jungkook seems to sense it.

"It's okay Yoongi, I'll take care of you." The youngest leans over his pale back, peppering kisses up and down his spine.

"Relax." Jungkook breathes out before sliding two wet fingers into Yoongi. Yoongi suppresses a surprised scream (A/N: say that five times fast.) and pushes his hips backwards, begging for more.

"So eager. I always pictured you as a cockslut." Jungkook chuckles and Yoongi trembles as he feels a third finger push its way inside him. All he can do is make a moan-like whine in response.

Jungkook works the tight ring open carefully, drinking in the sight of his exposed hyung. When he feels like Yoongi is ready he grabs onto the rappers hips forcefully, slowly pushing inside the smooth heat.

Yoongi feels as if his every sense went on overdrive the second Jungkook starts pounding into him. He isn't aware of the pretty noises that are leaving his mouth, all he can hear is Jungkook's rare grunts the faint ringing in his ears.

Suddenly a hand clutches into his mint green locks, and he's being pulled upwards, his head falling back onto his maknae's shoulder. His eyes close and his mouth parts as Jungkook runs his hands along his pale torso, also leaning in to nibble on his ears. Yoongi forces his eyes open and turns his head to the side, staring straight into Jungkook's dark eyes.

"Kookie?" His voice is higher pitched than normal.

"Yes hyung?" 

"Fuck me until I can't think straight." Suddenly Yoongi is being thrown onto the bed, his shoulders colliding with the mattress. He feels Jungkook grip his hips, keeping them up as he drives in deeper, brushing past his prostate with every thrust. This time Yoongi can't hold back his scream as tears prick his eyes. His hands claw at the bedsheets and his entire body shakes with pleasure.

Jungkook leans down to press a hand onto the side of Yoongi's face, pushing the other side farther into the mattress. 

"My pretty little slut." He coos, aiming a particularly hard thrust at the other boys prostate. Yoongi moans out broke oh, heat pooling in his stomach. Jungkook feels the muscles surrounding his dick clench and he groans deep in his throat.

Tremors rack Yoongi's small frame as the heat intensifies, and he can tell he is close.

"Fuck. Kookie, fuck. Please." If he were in his right mind he would be embarrassed by his inability to make a functional sentence.

"Please what? Tell me what you want pretty boy." 

"I need to come." 

"Go ahead." Jungkook wraps his hand around Yoongi's cock, giving it a pump. That's all it takes for Yoongi to fall apart with a shout of Jungkook's name. Every nerve on his body was oversensitive, and he could still feel Jungkook fucking into him. He attempts to scramble away but Jungkook has a firm grip on his hips.

"Kookie! Stop!" Yoongi sobs out, the pleasure being too much to handle. Jungkook listens, pulling out and letting the mint-haired beauty collapse onto the bed, a panting heap of pale, sweat-covered skin. 

Seokjin is there in an instant, kissing Jungkook and wrapping his soft hand around a hard dick. All it takes is a few expert tugs and Jungkook is moaning as he comes. It's silent for a minute, the only sound being their heavy breathing.

"We've got to do that more often." Jungkook states with a cute, cheeky smile and Yoongi laughs, kicking the boy in the shoulder playfully.

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Their new Young Forever M/V got me FuckED Up *drowns self in tears*


End file.
